


The Queen of All Media Returns... and She Know's What's Up

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Comes Back, Cat Grant Knows All, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, Friendship, Jealous Lena Luthor, LCorp, Supercorptober2019, catco, everyone knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Cat Grant comes back to visit CatCo and immediately knows something is up between her star reporter, and the woman who bought her company.SuperCorp-tober Day 24 Prompt: CatCo





	The Queen of All Media Returns... and She Know's What's Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a very hard time believing that Cat never came back after Kara won a pulitzer and I know we were never really told what she did after she was press secretary, considering she didn't appear in s4 I've taken the creative liberty of assuming she went on to do something else. 
> 
> This didn't turn out quiet how I had wanted but hopefully it's not awful. Enjoy!

Lena pushed open the door to Kara’s apartment, peaking her head inside. “Hey Kara are we-“ She froze when she took in the sight before her. Kara’s entire apartment was overflowing with flowers, chocolate, and what appeared to be crates of very expensive wine. And Lena knew they were expensive because Châteauneuf-du-Pape was Lena’s favourite, coming from a winery in France.

“Hey Lena what’s up?” Kara asked, poking her head up from above a large bouquet on her kitchen island, seemingly unfazed by the state of her living quarters.

“What’s all this?” Lena asked, doing her best to hid the twinge of jealousy she knew was creeping to the surface.

“Oh this is from Cat. She was disappointed she couldn’t be at the award ceremony.” Kara laughed, with her usual bright smile. “I really miss her, but I know she’s proud so it’s all good.”

“Well she has a lot to be proud of, but it’s not like she won the Pulitzer.” Lena retorted, inwardly cursing when she realized the amount of venom in her voice.

Kara laughed, brushing off the hostility in her tone. “I know that, and so does she. Cat was my mentor for a long time I think she just wants to show me she’s proud, not that I’m complaining! Aren’t these flowers beautiful!” She grinned as she met Lena at the door.

“They sure are.” Lena smiled tightly.

Kara laughed, leaning forward to kiss Lena briefly. “No need to be jealous babe.”

“Jealous?” Lena asked. “I am so not jealous.” She assured strongly, causing Kara to let out a laugh.

“Okay.” But the tone showed Kara was not buying that at all. “I’m almost done dinner you can go sit down.” 

* * *

The next day, Kara smiled when she saw Lena walk into CatCo, knowing she was coming to get her for their lunch date; which were now real dates.

Lena made her way to her desk. "Hi luve." She smiled as Kara finished up her work Luckily for them they had gone enough lunch dates prior to this that no one questioned Lena's being there.

"I just need to send this article to Andrea and then I'm good." Kara promised as she hit the send button as she stood, gathering her purse from underneath her desk.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Kara asked.

"I was thinking the new place down the road they're supposed to have really good .... food." Lena faded off when she realized Kara wasn't paying attention to her, but rather was looking right past her.

Kara had one of the brightest, most purely happy smiles Lena had ever seen on her so Lena followed her gaze, turning around towards the elevator with knitted brows.

"Ms Grant!" Kara's voice was bubbly as she walked around Lena quickly, approaching her old mentor and wrapping her in a tight hug.

Much to Kara's surprise and Lena's chagrin, Cat didn't recoil from the hug but actually returned it. "I'm glad to see you too Kara." Cat laughed.

Kara finally pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need an excuse to come see my favourite prize winning journalist?" She smiled.

Kara smiled, dropping her gaze to the floor as she blushed slightly. "How long are you in town?"

"Unfortunately just for the day." Cat answered. "I had some business to attend to."

Kara opened her mouth only to be cut off by Lena clearing her throat. "Lena!" She grinned, walking over to her girlfriend, taking her hand and practically dragging her over to Cat.

"Ms. Grant this is Lena Luthor, Lena this is Ms. Grant." She spoke realizing they had never met before.

"Kara dear please call me Cat, I'm not your boss anymore." She smiled as she offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Lena.”

Lena returned the hang shake, doing her best to give her a genuine smile. "Likewise. Kara's told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." Cat smiled, raising a brow as she looked between the two of them, she could feel the hostility from Lena even if the younger woman didn't mean to be hostile.

"Only ever good things Cat." Kara smiled before furrowing her brow. "That sounds weird." She decided.

Thankfully it cut some of the attention and both Lena and Cat let out a laugh. "Lena and I were just about to go to lunch, would you like the join us?"

"If Lena wouldn't mind." Cat said slowly. "I don't want to step on any toes."

"It's perfectly alright." Lena assured her, that answer was genuine. She had always admired Cat and her mild jealously at Kara's fanning over her was no reason to pass up the opportunity to go to lunch with someone she'd always seen as a role model.

“Those were some lovely gifts you sent to Kara’s apartment.” Lena spoke, doing her best to hide the edge in her tone. It however only lead Cat to raise an eyebrow at her, a smirk on her face.

“Well winning such a prestigious award deserves rewards.” She spoke simply, the pride not concealed from her tone.

The three of them shared a meal at a relatively nice restaurant, Cat telling them both what she’s been up to, and Cat finding out about more the woman who had bought, and then sold CatCo. She did thank Lena for saving her company from the clutches of Morgan Edge, that would have been one thing she would not have been happy to see. The time passed far too quickly for Kara’s preference and soon their time together was coming to a close.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Cat asked as if it were the most common question in the world as she took hold of the cheque once it arrived.

Lena retracted her hand, having also reached for the check and shift gently when Cat made the move to pay for all three of them.

It was Kara however that was stuttering first. "What? We're not- we aren't." She couldn't form a proper sentence. She and Lena had talked about it and had decided to keep things on the DL, at least for the time being.

Cat laughed slightly. “I’m not judging you, to be honest I’m surprised it took this long. With all the times you two went to events together I could have sworn you were dating for the last three years.”

“I was dating Mike...” Kara reminded.

“Yes well however unfortunate that was I rest my case.”

Lena raised a brow at Cat but didn’t say anything, waiting to see how Kara would deal with it.

Kara sigh gently. “About three months.” She stated plainly, holding back the urge to roll her eyes when Cat had the expression on her face knowing she had won; it was the same look on her face when she had convinced James to answer the phone calls in Kara’s absence a few years go; James had pulled up the footage from Cats office just to show everyone the smug expression.

“Well congratulations on your Pulitzer Kara, and Lena, thank you for doing so well with Catco and I wish you all the best moving forward.” Cat spoke as they all prepared to leave. She turned around, smiling at the two of them. “You know a Super and a Luthor dating would be quite the story.” Cat winked as she walked out the door.

Lena and Kara stood there in shock. “Well that was unexpected wasn’t it?” Lena spoke breathlessly.  
“I always had this nagging feeling that she knew.” Kara admitted. “I guess we should just go back to work.”   
“Right.” Lena spoke gently as they did just that.

* * *

“Lena.” Kara spoke as she tipped her head down to look at her girlfriend’s face who was currently sitting with her back against Lena’s chest.

“Yes luve?” She asked.

“You know you had no reason to be jealous about Cat right? Not only cause she’s way too old for me.” Kara felt Lena stiffen slightly.

“I know that logically, but emotionally not so much.” Lena admitted. “Lena, I don’t want anyone else but you. Only you.” She promised and kissed Lena’s cheek gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lena spoke gently.


End file.
